Minnie and the Mickey (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Puppy Lady - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Lady - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Tramp - Mickey Mouse *Jock - Scrooge McDuck (Mickey Mouse) *Trusty - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Aunt Sarah - Lighting Dust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jim Dear - Thomas the Tank Engine *Darling - Emily (Thomas and Friends) *Dogs at the Pound - Various Mice *Si and Am - Icky and Boris (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *The 3 Bad Dogs that Chased Lady - Joe (Tom Sawyer), Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), and Scar (The Lion King) *Al the Alligator - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Tony - Big Mac (TUGS) *Joe - Warrior (TUGS) *The Beaver - Larry the Cucumber (Veggietales) *The Dog Catcher - Doc Hopper (The Muppet Movie) *The Rat - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Peg - Molly Coddles (Bump in the Night) *Boris - Mufasa (The Lion King) Gallery Nibbles.jpg|Nibbles as Puppy Lady Disney-minnie-mouse-clip-art-images-7-galore-2.png|Minnie Mouse as Lady Mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Tramp Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck as Jock Goofy Idea.png|Goofy as Trusty Lightning Dust ID S3E7.png|Lighting Dust as Aunt Sarah ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain1.jpeg|Thomas as Jim Dear Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Darling The mice as ewoks.jpg|Various Mice as Dogs at the Pound Icky.png|Icky It's Boris.png|and Boris as Si and Am Joe-0.jpg|Joe, Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan, Scar.PNG|and Scar as The 3 Bad Dogs that Chased Lady Sharptooth infobox.png|Sharptooth as Al the Alligator MrBigMacHeader.png|Big Mac as Tony Warrior10.jpg|Warrior as Joe Larry greatest.png|Larry the Cucumber as The Beaver MrDochopper.jpg|Doc Hopper as The Dog Catcher Professor Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as The Rat Molly Coddle.jpg|Molly Coddle as Peg Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as Boris Scenes #Minnie and the Mickey part 1 - Main Titles #Minnie and the Mickey part 2 - “Peace on Earth”/Nibbles #Minnie and the Mickey part 3 - Nibbles to Bed #Minnie and the Mickey part 4 - Sunday/The Rat/Morning Paper #Minnie and the Mickey part 5 - Minnie Talks to Scrooge and Goofy/‘It’s Thomas’ #Minnie and the Mickey part 6 - ‘What a Day!’/Breakfast at Tony’s #Minnie and the Mickey part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill #Minnie and the Mickey part 8 - ‘A Wee Bairn’/Mickey’s Point of View #Minnie and the Mickey part 9 - Countdown of B-Day #Minnie and the Mickey part 10 - “What is a Baby?”/“La La Lu” #Minnie and the Mickey part 11 - Going Away/Aunt Lighting Dust #Minnie and the Mickey part 12 - “The Siamese Cats Song” #Minnie and the Mickey part 13 - The Muzzle/Minnie Runs Away/Wrong Side of the Tracks #Minnie and the Mickey part 14 - Through the Zoo #Minnie and the Mickey part 15 - Larry the Busy Cucumber/A Log Puller #Minnie and the Mickey part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/“Bella Notte” #Minnie and the Mickey part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Chickens/Caught #Minnie and the Mickey part 18 - The Pound/“He’s A Mickey” #Minnie and the Mickey part 19 - Scrooge and Goofy’s Proposal/Minnie’s Shame #Minnie and the Mickey part 20 - The Rat Returns/Mickey Vs. Ratigan/Falsely Accused #Minnie and the Mickey part 21 - Goofy on the Trail #Minnie and the Mickey part 22 - Visitors/Domestic Life #Minnie and the Mickey part 23 - End Credits Trivia *This will be inspired by Stephen Druschke Films' Kanga and the Pooh spoof. Quotes *Warrior: Here's your cheese-a, Big Mac. *Big Mac: Okay, cheese-a. Cheese?! What's a matter for you, Warrior? I break-a your face-e! Tonight, Butch-a, he's-a get the best in the house! *Warrior: Okay, Big Mac! You the boss. *Big Mac: (Showing Mickey the menu) Now, tell me, what's your pleasure? A la carte? Dinner? *Mickey Mouse: (barks) *Big Mac: Aha, okay. Hey, Warrior! Butch-a he say he wants-a two spaghetti speciale, heavy on the meats-a ball. *Warrior: Big Mac, mouses-a don't a-talk! *Big Mac: He's a-talkin' to me! *Warrior: Okay, he's a-talkin' to you! You the boss! (brings the spaghetti, muttering to himself in Italian; Big Mac snatches the spaghetti from him and serves it to two mouses, Mickey and Minnie) *Big Mac: Now, here you are-a, the best-a spaghetti in-a town. Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoof